The present disclosure relates to adjusting the number of wireless LAN (Local Area Network) access points that communicate wirelessly with communication terminals in a wireless LAN.
A wireless LAN (Local Area Network) has conventionally been known to have multiple wireless LAN access points. In such a wireless LAN, areas where radio waves from wireless LAN access points do not penetrate and wireless LAN communications are not available are called “coverage holes” (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2017-038299, for example). In order to eliminate such coverage holes, it may be conceivable to increase the number of wireless LAN access points in the wireless LAN.
However, too may wireless LAN access points in the wireless LAN could cause radio wave interference to pose an obstacle to wireless communications.